Cruzin
by riowolf
Summary: Jammie & Oni (again! A girl can dream!) Getting back to the story. What if Vinnie turned out bad afterall and it took jealousy (again!) to rear its ugly head to show his true colours!
1. Chapter 1

**Cruzin' For a Bruzin'**

It's not a barrel of laughs when it's time for a new partner especially when your first is your best friend and mentor. It's always hard to adjust to something new but when you have mixed feelings and your instincts are telling you that there is just something not right with the new guy, then those feelings and instincts often prove correct.

The new partnership had been up and running now for six months and although it had been sticky at the start the rough patches were beginning to smooth out but there were still some jagged edges sticking through. For starters, the way Cruz used his uniform to get a girl's number was one of the things that Jamie didn't like about his new partner but when an old friend returns to New York he finds it reveals the true character of the guy who is supposed to have his back.

"Are you coming for a beer later?" asked Vinnie as he finished getting ready for the early tour.

"I'm not sure. I got some family stuff I got to deal with," shrugged Jamie as he pulled on the winter jacket over his uniform.

"Like what?" scoffed Vinnie.

"Hey, I got a nephew who's having a birthday this weekend. I got tricked into helping with his birthday party!" laughed Jamie as he thought about Jack.

"Hey man! I meant no disrespect, i hope i get to have a big family like yours one day but you is gonna end up an old fuddy before your time! C'mon man! One beer!" smiled Vinnie.

"Listen, if i get everything done in time, i'll join you later, ok?" smirked Jamie as he closed his locker. Vinnie smiled and slapped his partner on the back as a sign that that was a reasonable plan. "C'mon! Sarge'll be eating the paperwork if we don't get to roll call!"

While Sergeant Renzulli was doling out the morning briefing an old friend was walking in the front of the precinct. She made her way to the outer office of the squad room and waited patiently with Moria, the squad secretary.

"What's this i hear about you becoming a grandma, again?" smiled Toni as she leaned against the desk in front of the squad room window.

"Ahh! Macy has been in touch! Yep! She's due next month! I can't believe that she's on number 5!" sighed Moira as stood up from her desk and moved to the filing cabinet.

"How does Peter feel about it?" asked Toni as she passed a file to Moira.

"He's over the moon! They can afford it after that lotto win! What about you? You got a guy in your life yet?" smiled Moira as she turned back to her desk. Toni shrugged and turned away.

"Now you listen to me young lady! You're old man is getting worried about you. You've been out of town for a few years and you come home without a fella on your arm. You have to learn to trust someone, honey." Sighed Moira as she sat back down again.

"I know you mean well but i guess the ex did more damage than i thought. I'll find someone, when i'm good and ready!" replied Toni. Just as she was about to say something else, the roll call was over and the officers slowly made their way out of the squad room.

"Reagan! Cruz! Hold on a sec!" called Renzulli's voice as he held back two of his officers.

"Yeah Sarge?" asked a voice that Toni recognised as being Jamie Reagan.

"You boys'll be assisting Major cases this morning. They need back-up on a ride-around with some hood. You're to report to Detective Reagan in plain clothes," instructed Renzulli as he hand each officer a file too read.

"Backing up your brother never usually ends up with a good result, if i remember rightly!" teased Toni as she stuck her head in the door.

"Well, look who's here?!" smiled Renzulli as his delight to see his daughter showed.

"Hey!" she beamed as she hugged her father. "How you been?"

"I'm good! I'm slowly being poisoned but i guess i got a stronger stomach than she realises!" joked Renzulli as he pulled back from the embrace and letting her turn to Reagan.

"Still in the bag, Reagan?" she laughed as he took her into a bear hug.

"Like i'd be anywhere else! Someone's gotta keep an eye on the Sarge!" he laughed. They moved apart but kept an arm around each other as they turned towards Renzulli and Cruz.

"You must be Cruz?" smiled Toni as she held her hand out to the new officer.

"Tha's me. How do you know these two?" Smirked Vinnie.

"Ah! Long story! But the short of it is, this is my best friend," she said as she nodded to Jamie, "And this is my old man!" indicating towards Renzulli.

"Hey! Eyes off Cruz!" snapped Renzullli as he watched Vinnie eye up Toni. Toni could feel Jamie tense up at these words and watched him as he shuffled uncomfortably next to her.

"Not looking, Sarge! Promise!" he grinned. The grin felt more like a leer to Toni as she slipped her arm down from Jamie's back but felt his grip get a little tighter.

"Right! You two! Get those files read, get changed and get over to major cases," instructed Renzulli as he took his daughter's hand and pulled her into the squad room. Jamie and Vinnie exchanged looks and nodded their acknowledgement of their orders. "So, how long you back in town?" he asked his daughter.

"For as long as possible, i hope," sighed Toni as she took a seat. "I'm here to ask a favour. Do you still have your painting crew?"

"Yeah, sure! You need some work doing?" he asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Just want the apartment freshened up. A bit of a change. You able to do it this weekend?" she asked as she took the coffee. Renzulli smiled, hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything for you, Oni!"

"So, what's the story? She's cute" smirked Vinnie as he got changed.

"She's out of your league," replied Jamie as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up in his locker.

"I'm sure i can be in her league, if i tried hard enough. Got her number, Reagan?" laughed Vinnie. Jamie was trying to control his temper. Why was he feeling this way? He'd known Toni for years. "So, how bout it? Can i get her number?"

"No. No i'm not going to give you her number. And don't think about going to her old man either" retorted Jamie as he felt his temperature rising.

"Slow your row, bro!" quipped Vinnie as he continued to change not taking any notice of his partner. Jamie knew he had to get his head together he was about to assist his brother on a job. He needed to be alert because if anything went wrong, it would be his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

a bit slow i know but i can see it all playing in my head so please please bear with it!

I do not own anything but my characters and a true affection for the talent of the cast, crew and writers of the show!

The drive-around went without a hitch, for which Jamie was relieved. It was the first time since joining the force that Jamie had actually had an official NYPD role with his brother. He and Danny had even managed to stay civil with each other throughout; given their relationship they deserved medals. Danny even asked Jamie for the legal point of view a few times, which raised an eyebrow once or twice from Jackie.

"You feeling alright, Reagan? Since when have you listened to anything legal Jamie ever told you?" she scoffed.

"Mock all you want but i thought i'd might as well get the legal side while he was here, before our sister told us otherwise! Forewarned is fore-armed!" smirked Danny as he jumped out of the squad car.

"Really? Wanna tell me what's really going on here, Danny? You asked for Jamie and his partner, pacifically. Why?" asked Jackie, getting suspicious.

Danny looked at his partner and sighed as he walked around to her side of the car. "I was getting a little nervous about the guy. Erin told me what she thought about him after that bride case and so..."

"So you what, Danny? Has Cruz given you any cause for concern since then?" asked Jackie as they walked to the squad room.

"Jamie says he's getting a little too fresh with the ladies when they're on their tours. When Jamie's gut starts to worry him it worries me," added Danny as he avoided Jackie's stare.

"You sure that that's all there is too it?" she asked. Danny nodded and kept walking ahead.

Meanwhile back at the 12th, "So, how'd it go with your brother?" asked Renzulli as he looked over his former charge as if looking for signs of a fight.

"It was good Sarge! He even asked for my legal advice!" smiled Jamie as he gathered up his belongings.

"Seriously? Since when has he ever done that?" laughed Renzulli as he observed Jamie's body language.

"Maybe he finally sees that i got something to offer besides being a good cop!" he retorted with a bashful grin.

"Maybe! Maybe!" nodded Renzulli, impressed that the young officer was finally feeling really confident as a cop alongside his older sibling. As Renzulli was about to leave, Vinnie came into the changing room.

"Hey Sarge! Any chance of getting your girl's number? I thought i could..." grinned Vinnie before getting cut off sharply.

"Not a hope in hell, Cruz! You ain't getting anywhere near my girl! And if you even think of going behind my back i'll have Reagan here shoot you!" barked Renzulli fiercely.

"Why me?" exclaimed Jamie.

"Because i know you can shoot straight!" replied Renzulli as he stormed passed Vinnie, temper only just under control. Vinnie turned to his partner.

"What did i say?" he smirked. Jamie looked at him in disbelief, shook his head and walked out behind the Sergeant leaving Vinnie highly amused with himself.

"Hey Sarge! You ok?" asked Jamie as he followed Renzulli to his car.

"Yeah, sure kid. Why?" he sighed.

"Well, you don't normally blow off like that..." stammered Jamie, unsure how to gauge his superior's reaction.

"Sorry, kid! Just...I know Vinnie's rep. I ain't wanting him near Toni as she's too good for him. She deserves someone better than him and definitely better than the last jerk!" he scoffed. Jamie understood, Toni's last partner beat her up just for being caught late with an emergency at the hospital, even though the incident was well reported in the news.

"She doesn't need guys like Cruz in her life. I'd rather they were more like, well, you, if i was honest!" smiled Renzulli as he playfully slapped Jamie's back, causing the young man to blush from his feet up.

"Hey! So we going for that beer?" called Vinnie as he came out of the precinct towards the two men.

"Told ya! I got things to do. I'll see ya both in couple of days. Take it easy!" shrugged Jamie as he moved off towards his car. Renzulli and Vinnie just looked at each other with strange indifference for a few minutes before each going their own way.

A few hours later, Jamie was slowly wandering through Macy's toy department looking for a gift for his nephew when a voice caught his attention. He spun around to find Toni behind him holding out a new handheld game console, "I think the kids are all wanting one of these!"

"Hey! Thanks but a little outta the price range agreed!" he smiled as he took a look at the console.

"You put a price on gifts?" she gasped, mockingly at him. Jamie blushed again, why was he having such a hard time of it with blushing today?

"I'm kidding! C'mon! Time for coffee and a serious think about your gift plan!" she said grabbing his arm and putting the console back on its shelf. Jamie giggled and allowed himself to be dragged along. Unknown to either, they were being watched by someone familiar.

"Are you kidding me? He asked you? What's he after? There has to be some reason?" asked Toni, as she took in everything Jamie told her about his day with Danny. "Is this the same Danny Reagan who shoved a man's head in the toilet? Who pushed my ex down a flight of stairs at St Victor's because he was pissed at a joke the intern made? A gay intern!"

"Yep! The very same! He's not that bad and i finally think he's seeing me as a genuine NYPD officer who can help and not hinder," he shrugged.

"Jamie, i doubt Danny ever thought that of you or your abilities as a cop. Dad always said you had a different kind of instinct. Very similar to that of Joe if i recall," she said sadly as she remembered the fallen Reagan. Jamie looked down at his coffee cup. "Will it ever get any easier? The loss of a cop, whether they're a blood relative or not?"

"If it did then there'd be something seriously wrong with us," he shuddered still not making eye contact with her. She reached over and caught his arm, making him look at her.

"You ok, Jamie?" she asked, worriedly. Jamie placed his hand on top of hers and nodded with a soft smile, "I'll be ok. I was just remembering Joe...And how he reacted when he caught you climbing in my bedroom window!" he laughed. Now it was Toni's turn to blush.

"I was leaving, not entering!" she cringed at the memory. Jamie shook his head, knowingly.

"I think i'd have to go with Joe's report! You were definitely entering!" he teased.

"Ok, ok! So i was entering! I'd run away from home!" she explained.

"Yeah! You certain had! I mean, you came all the way over town to climb in my bedroom window. How did you even know it was mine?" he asked, curiously. Toni shifted uneasily and Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Danny caught me climbing in his widow first and redirected me to your room!" she admitted. Jamie almost choked on his coffee.

"And he didn't shoot you?" he spluttered, as he mopped up his mess. Toni shrugged and grinned sheepishly at her friend. "Serious? He didn't point a gun at you?"

"Nope! He winked, sshhed me and pointed me in the right direction!" said Toni as Jamie composed himself once more.

For the next few hours they sat and talked, caught up on old times, recent issues in their lives and even did some shopping. It happened just as they were leaving the large Toys R us in Time Square when they were jostled by someone in the busy crowd. Neither were able to turn in time to see what was going on or who it was but before either of them knew, Jamie was crumbling to the ground.

"Jamie? Jamie!" shouted Toni as she ran back to help him. All Jamie could do was groan and gasp for air. He had become as white as a ghost. "Where are you hurt?" asked Toni as she began to go into nurse mode. She examined him quickly, passing her hands round his neck and down his body when she felt something wet and sticky. She pulled her hand back and looked at it. Jamie was bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

patience is a virtue!

Time seemed to stop, right there in the middle of Time Square as Jamie collapsed with two deep knife wounds to the chest. Toni moved into auto-pilot and took control of the situation. Within minutes of the incident occurring the area was flooded with police and EMTs. Danny Reagan heard the call just as he was leaving his squad room and arrived at the scene moments before Jamie was taken to the hospital.

That was two days ago and now Jamie was recovering from his surgery in the ICU department surrounded by his family. The canvass revealed nothing and CTV showed very little into what actually happened other than both Jamie and Toni being bustled about in the crowd.

"No faces? Surely the CCTV picked up someone worth noting?" groaned Danny as he grew frustrated. Jackie had no further intel to give. No-one saw anything or anyone suspicious within the crowd therefore the attack was still a mystery to everyone including Toni and Jamie.

"Nothing to see, partner!" sighed Jackie as she tapped her feet on the floor, watching Danny closely. "How's he doing?" she asked carefully. Danny raised his arms in an "I don't know" motion. "That bad, eh? Listen, i gotta get back to the squad, maybe Gormley has had some more luck than me. Hang in there, Danny"

"Thanks Jack," sighed Danny as he gave his partner a gentle pat on the back and went back to Jamie's room where Henry and Frank Reagan were sitting quietly listening to the soft noises of the medical machines.

"Anything new?" asked Henry as he watched his grandson enter the room. Danny shook his head. "This is crazy! With all the modern technology around today yet nothing is forthcoming!" he practically screamed.

"Pop! That's enough, lower your voice" growled Frank as he watched his father pacing the room now.

"It's not enough!" retorted Henry as he stopped pacing and rounded on the commissioner. They glared at each other whilst Danny hovered nervously by his brother's bed.

"Is this a bad time to visit?" asked Toni, cautiously from the doorway. All three men turned simultaneously before relaxing slightly.

"Of Course, come on in," smiled Frank as he stood to greet her.

"How's he doing?" she asked, looking at Jamie and then down at the nursing documentation.

"What you see is what we got," huffed Danny as he took his seat. "Why hasn't he woken from the surgery yet?"

"Well, he was in surgery longer than anticipated, he lost a lot of blood and he's still under a heavy dose of sedation. That's weird," replied Toni as she read the medication chart. All three men looked at her, pleading for further information.

Toni noticed this and continued, "His sedation was supposed to be weaned off by now to allow him to wake up on his own but the dosage has been altered for some reason and it's not noted why. I'll have to get Dr Marshall to come and double check this..." she muttered.

"Is that bad?" asked Danny, suddenly becoming jumpy. Toni shook her head.

"Not really but if there was a specific reason then it's usually documented why. I'll just check with the other nurses," she smiled softly as she took the paperwork and left the room leaving the men to their own thoughts.

What seemed like hours but was only minutes, Toni returned with Dr Keller, a familiar face to the Reagan family. "Commissioner. I've reviewed these charts and i have to apologise. It seems these orders are contra-indicitive to your son's best interests. It appears he's been getting medication that he does not require and is slowly poisoning his body. When Nurse Renzulli showed me the charts i immediately checked your son's recent blood tests. He is being poisoned by some of these drugs and we need to counter-act them straight away. If you could leave us for a few minutes while we..." as Dr Keller tried to finish her explanation the alarms began to ring.

"Code Blue! He's arresting! Get the crash team here STAT!" shouted Toni as she pulled the Crash trolley over to the side of Jamie's bed.

"What's happening?" asked Henry even though he was fully aware.

"We don't have time to explain. Please wait in the hall," instructed Dr Keller as she took control of the situation.

Frank, Henry and Danny were unceremoniously hauled from the room as more medical and nursing staff poured in. They watched from the doorway as Toni worked with the medical team to revive Jamie, to keep him alive. "Why? Why is this happening? He's supposed to be safe in a hospital!" snapped Danny. Toni turned her head as she heard him shouting trying to reassure him.

"Let them work on him," said Henry as he pulled Danny away. Danny pulled his arm away and stormed off down the corridor. Henry looked towards his son and sighed as he watched his demeanour. "They'll get him back."

"Danny's right. He should e safe here. I want to know how this happened. Where is that doctor Toni mentioned?" seethed Frank as he began to pace the corridor. Henry looked towards Jamie's room one last time before following his son.

"Wha..What happened?" croaked Jamie as he slowly came round.

"You were stabbed in the chest. Then you got poisoned by one of our doctors and then you arrested!" gabbled Linda as she thought the quicker it was said the easier it would be.

Jamie turned and looked at her with a bemused grin, "Is that all?"

"Ain't that enough?" laughed Toni as she reached over to check the cardiac monitor. Jamie turned to her and looked confused.

"Because of the investigation into your case, it has been decided that you have a dedicated nursing team to look after you here and when you're stable in a few days, you'll be transferred back home," announced Frank from the corner.

"Ooh? Hi, Dad" said Jamie as his eyes moved around the room. "Anyone else here?"

"Nope, just us three for now. Linda and Toni are your nurses and as Toni has a duel qualification she can manage most of your medical needs too. You are on 24 hour watch from now until we get to the bottom of this," continued Frank. Jamie was even more bemused.

"Ok! That's enough info for now. His head will explode!" said Linda, sternly. Frank looked his daughter-in-law.

"She has a point! If she didn't say it when she did, i would!" smiled Toni as she too, turned on the police commissioner. Jamie was smiling to himself. "And you can stop looking so smug! You got a lot of work to do before you even get out of here!" she quipped back at Jamie.

"Yes, nurse!" he retorted with a grin.

"Let's see if that grin is still there in the morning when we have to give you your bed bath!" winked Linda as she saddled up to Toni, forming a formidable team not to be reckoned with.

Jamie looked to his dad for help, "10-85?!" Frank was about to jump in but was met with a matching glare and realised he was out of his depth! "Coward!" whispered Jamie as he pulled the covers up over his head to hide. Linda and Toni exchanged knowing winning smiles and went about their jobs as Frank and Jamie were left to ponder their next move.

While Jamie and Frank were left to fight nurses, Danny had gone back to his squad room to catch up with Jackie and Gormley to see if there was any update to the case.

"We got nothing from the CCTV in Times Square or from any of the stores nearby Jamie's attack," stated Jackie as she watched Danny pace Gormley's office.

"What we did get from the hospital footage ties in with the time frames of the drug administrations that Sergeant Renzulli's daughter managed to calculate shows this Dr Marshall is present each time," added Gormley as he produced the documentation from the hospital.

"So, we got the doc in the frame for poisoning Jamie but why? Have we been able to locate this guy yet? I mean since the drug issue was found, this guy has been in the wind. He's not been to his apartment in days according to the doorman at his building" sighed Jackie.

"Was he in any of the footage in Times Square?" asked Danny as he tried to digest the information.

"No, none of it," replied Jackie as she sat down in front of the desk. Danny was still trying to filter the information when Gormley took a call.

"They just pulled the doc's body from the Hudson, under the Brooklyn Bridge. Single gunshot to his head," announced Gormley.

"Great! Another mystery to add to the puzzle!" groaned Danny as he slumped against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

felt i needed a little lightness before getting to the heavy stuff!

After a week in the hospital, Jamie was released into the care of his father with the aid of Linda and Toni. The investigation was still ongoing but with little to go on it began to stall to a stop and ended up on the back burner. Danny had other cases to cover and Jamie was left with unanswered questions running around his head and too much time on his hands.

"What are you doing, bro?" laughed Vinnie as he approached the commissioner's house and found Jamie trying to clean his car.

"Hey! What'cha doing here?" grimaced Jamie.

"I'm asking the questions! You only got out of hospital last week. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" exclaimed Vinnie. Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the bonnet of his car.

"He's supposed to be resting, Officer Cruz" announced Toni as she came out of the side door.

"_He_ is bored!" groaned Jamie as he looked towards his nurse.

"Don't care! Go read a book! Step away from that damn car and get your ass back to the sofa!" ordered Toni.

"Or what?" retorted Vinnie in amusement. Jamie just smiled.

"You know that i can make you beg for mercy and i don't have to inflict pain on you, right, Jammie?" stated Toni as she caught his eyes in hers. Jamie stopped smiling and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Are you threatening a police officer?" asked Vinnie sternly without humour.

"Not at all, _Officer_ Cruz! Just stating the obvious to _my _patient!" she smiled, icily at him.

"I get the message! You wanna coffee, Vin?" grinned Jamie as he stared to stand. The grinned soon faded as pain gripped his body. Vinnie darted forward to assist his partner and Toni ran from the door.

"Now will you do as you're told?" pleaded Toni as she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up the steps into the kitchen. "Vinnie, can you move the chair for me?" she requested as the other officer followed.

"Alright! You win. I'm not ready to do much else yet," sighed Jamie as his frustration grew.

"What;s going on in here?" asked Linda as she came into the kitchen.

"Your brother-in-law decided he wanted to clean his car!" chided Toni as she went to the sink and got some water for Jamie in order for him to take his pain meds.

"What they got you on?" asked Vinnie, curiously.

"Nothing addictive. Jamie hates taking medication at the best of times!" sighed Linda as she watched the young man groan at the sight of the pills.

"Jamie, take them, please?" begged Toni as she held the glass and pills out to him. Jamie looked at her with a stubborn glint in his eye but took them from her eventually. "Thank you. Now, i'll make you guys some coffee then you can catch up."

True to her word, Toni made the coffee then left the men to their discussion while she and Linda went to the front room to update their nursing paperwork as well as investigate the documentation from the hospital leading up to Jamie's cardiac arrest.

"I never thought i would ever see myself as a detective" joked Linda as she piled through the files.

"I guess in a way, we've always been detectives. We're in the business of finding out why a person is ill a lot of the time, so it makes sense," sighed Toni as she looked at Linda. "I still can't make out why Dr Marshall felt he had to do this. Now he's dead and there's very little on that..."

"Well, Danny's just as frustrated. Listen, you worked with the guy when he was a junior, right? What was he like then?" asked Linda. Toni sat back as thought.

"He was green. Very wet behind the ears, always looking to the nurses to help him with a difficult call. He got caught taking pills at one point. He got treatment and therapy, with that, a second chance. Once he moved up he became the sleazy, god-like jerk you knew him as," recalled Toni. She went on to add, "Apparently he got pulled over a few years back. Said he was targeted by some dodgy cops, said they planted drugs in his car. Don't know how that all went away but up until this incident with Jamie, there's never been any call for concern."

"Did he ever say the name of the cops that stopped him?" asked Danny who had come in unnoticed, while Toni had been talking.

"Nope, no names. But he did say they were from the 3-5. Not that that's much help," sighed Toni.

"Well, every little helps. I'm gonna go check in with Jamie then check for any reports," said Danny as he quickly hugged Linda and headed for the kitchen. As he walked in, Vinnie walked out, Toni offered to walk him to his car in order to ask him about Jamie.

"Did you see anyone acting suspiciously around his room in the first few days?"

"Nah. He was surrounded by you guys, a police guard and his family. How could anyone get past that?" joked Vinnie. Then, "I know you're worried about him, i am too. But he's stronger than he looks. I know it's not probably a good idea or professional, but how'd you like to go for a beer with me. No strings, just to talk. Can't be easy having to watch Reagan 24/7!"

"Er, thanks but until i get the all clear from Dr Keller, my place will be here 24/7," replied Toni as she shrugged away Vinnie's hand. Vinnie smiled a smile that didn't quite give her any comfort. Toni nodded her farewell and turned back to the house leaving Vinnie to turn in the opposite direction and fume silently to himself.

Dinner that night was prepared by Linda and Toni whilst the men all sat and watched the pre-match build up to the Jets game. As it was an important match, it was decided that dinner would be in the front room and not the dining room. With plenty of finger foods available the guys could watch the match and eat when they felt like it leaving the ladies time to chill out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going with that!" exclaimed Jamie as Danny, _accidently_ tripped over his foot and spilling the bowl of carrot sticks.

"It was an accident!" grinned Danny as he picked a carrot stick from the bowl and threw it at his young brother.

"Just like this?" grinned Jamie as he picked up several bits of carrot that had landed in his lap and threw them back.

"Boys! How old are you?" asked Frank, sternly without looking behind him.

"Bout 10!" quipped Linda from the dining room. Danny and Jamie exchanged hurt pouts and wicked grins.

"Can we get more carrots in here please?" asked Jamie, wickedly as he started to throw the fallen ones at his brother.

"Jamie! I'm warning you!" growled Frank without amusement. Before he could turn around he felt several carrots hit the back of his head. "Which one of you did that?"

Neither brother responded. Frank went back to the game. Jamie and Danny continued to throw carrot sticks at each other until there were none left and they were _forced_ to move onto the grapes. By now, Henry was getting a little irate.

"Pack it in! I'm trying to watch the game!" he shouted as he turned on the boys in mid-throw.

"Sorry. Sorry gramps" grinned Danny, sheepishly still pinging grapes at Jamie.

"Yeah, sorry grandpa," giggled Jamie.

All while this was going on, Linda and Toni had moved from the dining table to the doorway of the room to observe the childhood play. "I think someone is getting a little stir crazy, don't you?" whispered Linda.

"Oh yeah! You take your man and i'll deal with Jammie!" whispered Toni, conspiratorially. Together they sneaked out of the dining room, through the kitchen (for supplies) and back into the front room behind the sofa...

"Arghhhhhh!" screamed Jamie and Danny as they jumped up from the sofa pulling at their shirts.

Frank and Henry jumped too with fright as they tried to figure out what happened. Soon though, they were laughing as they watched both Jamie and Danny wriggle in discomfort while melting ice cream ran down their backs. Linda and Toni stood behind the sofa with wicked, gleeful grins on their faces, holding the ice cream buckets.

"You boys had enough of playtime now?" asked Toni, innocently. Danny took one look at her then at his wife before realizing what had happened. Linda only had seconds to make an exit when she noticed her husband scoop a handful of ice cream from the floor and move to attack. Toni, on the other hand was already heading for the kitchen only to have her way blocked by Jamie who had taken the alternative route. Frank and Henry looked at one another, raised their glasses and sat back down to watch the game.

"That was unfair! I'm injured!" grinned Jamie as he moved towards Toni.

"Yeah! You're injuries are really hindering your sense of humour right now! Now, step away and i won't throw the last of the chocolate chip at you!" threatened Toni.

"I'm an injured member of service. You won't dare?" he glared humorously as he moved closer.

"I already have and will do so again!" smirked Toni as she waved the ice cream bucket at him. Still it didn't stop Jamie from advancing and soon Toni was almost trapped in the corner by the oven. Above them, they could hear Danny and Linda squealing and laughing as husband caught wife. Jamie lifted his eyes to the ceiling and it was the lapse in attention that allowed Toni to push passed and run to the garden.

Jamie quickly pivoted round and made to grab Toni but missed, almost slipping on the floor. He followed her to the garden and managed to tackle her to the ground. "Not so fast!" he gasped as he fell on top of her. Toni giggled and wriggled underneath his hold as Jamie repositioned himself as if catching a perp.

"Damn ! I forgot my cuffs!" he exclaimed, as he held her wrists. Toni stopped wriggling for a second it was enough for Jamie to notice her for the first time, not as his friend but as a woman. Next thing he knows he's kissing her like she's life support and she's the only one keeping him alive.

"Jam..Jamm..Jamie. Stop!" exclaimed Toni as she pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, breathlessly.

"I'm your nurse right now. We can't.." she protested as she tried to stand but Jamie held her face and looked straight into her eyes and into her heart. "We shouldn't.." her words cut off by Jamie's mouth on her's and his body pressing her back onto the ground.

"No more rules. Please." He begged as his kisses moved down and across her neck. "I just want you," he whispered as his eyes found her's once more. Toni looked up into Jamie's face and saw the young teenager she'd secretly fallen for years previously.

"We'd better get back inside," she spoke in soft tones as she gently pushed Jamie in order to move. As he stood he held out his hand and helped her up off the ground and swooped his arms around her waist into another embrace.

Unbeknown to them they had an audience, Danny and Linda from the window in Danny's old bedroom; Frank and Henry at the kitchen window; and Vinnie Cruz from behind the trees at the end of the garden. Four out of the five were happy with this scene, one was not. He'd play it cool, he'd get his way..._Officer Perfect_ was going to get his comeuppance...And soon.


	5. Chapter 5

now we're cookking!

"Why are you here? You know it's not part of our deal? What do you want?" demanded the woman as she moved around her desk.

"They've made a move. Looks like things could be heating up between them. He doesn't deserve to be on the force, he's a spoilt little.." his spiteful words cut off by the woman raising her hand.

"I want him. You want her. How much longer do you need? You had to off the doc?" she sneered.

"He was easy prey. He was miss-appropriating hospital supplies!" grinned Vinnie as he sat down opposite the woman. "He was using hospital grade morphine for his own use. He was weak," explained Vinnie.

The woman swung round in her chair and looked out of the window, "Where's the gun you used?"

"Thought you could look after it for me, after all you're my attorney," he smirked. The woman turned back to the cocky officer. "They won't trace it back to me, but best to be safe, right?"

"And what's your next move?" she sighed impatiently.

"He's due back on the job tomorrow. She's back to the hospital from the weekend. He's going to be a little rusty, a few mistakes, lose his temper a little, head towards a rip, a little trouble in paradise. That should help pave the way for you to re-enter and make a move," he assured her. The woman nodded in agreement.

"Make sure he loses his temper. He can sit on his for a while, it takes a long fuse before it blows," she said knowingly.

"Piece of cake," he sneered.

"Cruz! The gun?" she said as she stood up and held out her hand. Vinnie smirked and took the gun out of his holdall and handed it over. "I'll be waiting for your call to make my move,"

"Just like Times Square? That was smooth," smiled Vinnie as he turned for the door and she walked to her safe and locked away the gun next to a knife.

"So? How does it feel to be back on the beat?" asked Toni as she wandered through her apartment.

"So far, so good! I'm still in the precinct! Your old man won't let me out of his sight for more than five minutes!" laughed Jamie on the other end of the phone.

"Well, if he gives you any trouble, send him my way and i'll give him an enema, free of charge!" quipped Toni as she picked up Jamie's shirt from the bedroom floor.

"Too much information," groaned Jamie as he sat at his desk.

"Hey, Reagan! We ready to roll?" called Vinnie as he sauntered over.

"I gotta go. Will i see you tonight?" he asked quietly before Vinnie stopped at the desk.

"You have a key, let yourself in at any time," smiled Toni, adding "Be safe"

"I will be, promise." Smiled Jamie, as he hung up. "Sorry Vin, but Sarge has me on desk duty for the first few tours. I think you got hooked up with Mario in the meantime," he shrugged.

Vinnie wasn't too happy about this but he did his best not to show it. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Sarge wants to ease you back in softly" he teased. Jamie huffed. "What? You not happy bout desk duty?"

"Let's just say my telephone manner needs some work," shrugged Jamie as Vinnie sat on the edge of the desk.

"Which is why you are on desk duty! Hey Cruz? You not got a patrol to do?" asked Renzulli as he came through from the squad room.

"On my way Sarge" he smirked, saluted Jamie and left none too happy at having to change his plans.

By the end of the day, Vinnie was in a foul mood as he had failed to get any numbers and Mario was even more by the book than Reagan and at least ten years older than him too. He was already fired up and knew he'd have to come up with something big to get Jamie heated up too.

"C'mon! I'm buying the beers!" announced Vinnie as he as Jamie got changed at the end of tour.

"Ahh, i got things planned, man. Maybe the weekend." Shrugged Jamie as he tied his boots.

"C'mon Jamie, man! This is crazy! You just got back on duty, time to celebrate," huffed Vinnie as he got himself worked up.

"Hey! Calm down. I told you, the weekend. I just wanna get settled back in. You wanna chill out, Vin?" scoffed Jamie as he stood up tall feeling uneasy with his partner.

"You got some chick you don't want to show off? Or you got something else going on the side?" seethed Vinnie. "I'm your partner. You've been laid out for over a month and now you can't even hang out!"

"Hey! Relax, Vin! I'm just getting back on my feet here. All i'm asking is you give me to the weekend, man" replied Jamie, uncomfortably. What was his problem?

"Is it the Sarge's girl? Are you givin' it to her?" he poked as he shoved his partner's back. "You trying to score points by scoring the boss' daughter?"

"None of your business! What's wrong with you man? You on something? What's wrong with waiting till the weekend?" shouted Jamie, his temper slowly building.

_Good, this is what you want_, thought Vinnie. He'd found the weak spot to Jamie's amour. "You are, aren't you? You're poking the nurse!?" he jeered. Jamie turned his back to his partner again and tried to calm his temper.

"Listen man, she had you all to herself for a month! I mean, those bed baths must've been something special!" he leered. "I bet she got all lathered..." he didn't get to finish the thought as he felt the punch to his jaw impact with such a force that he went flying backwards into the lockers. Vinnie grinned to himself as he rubbed his jaw and looked up at his partner.

"Show a bit of respect to..." Jamie never got to finish as he was thrown against lockers on the other side of the room as Vinnie launched himself at him.

Meanwhile down in the squad room, Danny had arrived to take his brother home after his first tour back and was talking with Renzulli.

"So? Has his telephone manner improved yet?" he joked as he followed Renzulli.

"Now that would be telling, Danny! He's been getting itchy feet! I might even let him back out on patrol before his rehab is over, he drove me nuts! I had to keep telling him to get off his cell! He got a new girl?" winked Renzulli. Danny had to hold his tongue and keep from smiling too much.

"I take from your silence there's something on the horizon? Well, good for him! Bout time he had someone in his life! Wish Toni would take a leaf from Harvard's book!" He sighed as he shook his head. Danny was about to say something when they heard the shouting in the corridor. "What's that?" asked Renzulli as he followed the noise.

By the time they got to the locker room the fight was already in full swing. Instead of trying to break it up, several officers had begun to cheer the fighters on.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" yelled Danny and Renzulli as they barged through and pulled the two officers apart. Danny had to hold on to Jamie as he was ready to collapse. Due to his weakened state from recent events, he fared the worst.

"What the hell?" demanded Renzulli. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"

"Sarge! Get a bus, Jamie's in a bad way!" shouted Danny as he helped Jamie sit down on a bench.

"I'm ok, Danny. I'm fine!" he insisted, not wanting to give the maniac anymore incentive.

"Are you crazy? You were stabbed last month and now you've been given a beating by this moron!" seethed Danny as he glared at Cruz. "What's your problem?" he demanded.

"He got a little over-protective of his new girl! Seems he doesn't want to share his nurse's bed bath secrets!" leered Vinnie as he smiled wickedly at Renzulli.

"You what? Are you implying my Toni?" glared Renzulli. "Well?"

Vinnie shrugged smugly, he was about to quip back when Danny suddenly shouted out, "Jamie! Where's that bus?"

Renzulli whipped around and found Danny trying to wake his brother. Jamie's face was already showing signs of massive bruising and contusions. "He's having difficulty in breathing. Where's the damn bus?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Now its getting hot!

Thanx for all the reviews! They are really pushing me on! You are all fab!

Two hours after being re-admitted to St Victor's, Jamie was back in a hospital bed and sulking like a child. He had protested vigorously with Linda and the doctors to let him go home but with a chest drain, broken ribs and a concussion, no-one was letting him out of sight any time soon.

The police commissioner was called and informed of the incident as too was Jamie's father. A two-for-one offer in Jamie's case. Frank was stuck between being concerned for his son and his officer but also angry that two of his men were brawling within the confines of a precinct. Danny was waiting for him when he arrived with his DCPI and entourage in tow.

"Let's try and keep a lid on this, Garrett. The last thing we need right now is this to get out. I'll be mocked for not being able to control my officers or my son" he fumed quietly before turning to Danny. "How is he?"

"Pissed off. Grumpy. Agitated. Sulking." Sighed Danny as he walked with his father.

"Has he said what happened?" asked Frank as he looked in the window of the room. Sanny shook his head. "What about the other officer involved?"

"Nothing from Cruz. They've both taken up the Blue wall of Silence" groaned Danny as he looked at his brother's bruised face. "We're going to have to call Toni. That's if Renzulli hasn't done so already. But from what i got, it looks as though Vinnie was winding Janie up about Toni. I get the feeling he knows about them and Renzulli doesn't"

"Well, we're not supposed to know either but we do," sighed Frank. "It still doesn't justify his actions. Cruz states that Jamie threw the first punch?" Danny nodded unhappily.

"What _is_ Cruz saying?" asked Frank.

"Not much. I'm guessing he's waiting to see how much Jamie will spill first. More ammo for him" seethed Danny.

"Are you coming in to see your son and brother or are you just going to stay by the doorway?" asked Linda as she came over to them. Frank and Danny looked up and at Linda. "He can see you from his bed. And he knows what you're discussing. Now i suggest you talk to him and not between yourselves," she sighed.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, son?" asked Frank directly as he came into the room.

"It was nothing dad. Just Vinnie being an ass," groaned Jamie. Danny growled under his breath and Linda glared at him.

"You don't just burst out and jump a guy like you did today. What's going on, Jamie? I've been here before with you and secrets, i'm not doing it again!" snapped Frank as he hinted to the Blue Templar incident. Jamie just glowered.

"He was being a jackass and insinuating that ..." snapped Jamie, stopping as he saw Toni by the door. "What's Toni doing here?" he asked Linda.

"I called her. Jamie, most of us in the room know about the two of you. She had a right to be called," said Linda calmly as she watched the panic rising in her brother-in-law.

"Just keep Vinnie away from her," he pleaded.

"What did he say?" prompted Danny gently.

"He...he... was crude and demeaned her. He's been trying to get her number since he met her. He'd break her if he got near her" sobbed Jamie.

"Did he threaten her?" asked Danny.

"No. I just think he wants to conquer her. Another notch on the bed post then discards her like he does all the others. He uses his uniform, sees it as a perk of the job," he laughed, sadly.

"Can i come in or not?" asked Toni, nervously as she stood hovering close by. Linda nodded and brought her in while Frank and Danny stood aside to let her in. "What happened this time?" she teased as she kissed his forehead.

"Cruz." Yawned Jamie as he held her hand. Toni glanced up at Danny and then towards the commissioner as if to ask why.

"You." Whispered Jamie, as he drifted off to sleep. Toni was taken aback by this and had to sit down.

"You ok?" asked Linda as she gave her a glass of water. Toni took it and nodded.

"Has Cruz ever made any passes at you?" asked Danny.

"Not really a pass. He looks at me in a creepy way. Makes me a little nervous, i certainly wouldn't trust him on a date!" she scoffed. "Why did he do this? I mean i barely know the guy,"

"We don't know. Seems he may have gotten a little to over confident in his skills of collecting women" replied Danny.

"Like that would stand up in a court!" scoffed Frank as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Commissioner?" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Sergeant Renzulli waiting by the door. "I'd like a word with Toni, if that's ok?"

Toni stood, kissed Jamie's face once more and whispered, "I'll be back soon." She took her bag and followed her father leaving the Reagans alone.

"I should've never given him his transfer," sighed Frank as he sat by his son's bed.

"Why? Where was he before?" asked Linda as she checked Jamie's drain.

"The 3-5. He had a rep there too. He'd been under investigation for his womanizing tactics and was suspected of taking bribes but nothing was ever proven," explained Frank.

"Did you say the 3-5?" asked Danny as he looked up suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" asked Frank, curiously.

"It's probably nothing," shrugged Danny.

"What?" queried frank as he gave his oldest a look that said _spill it or feel it_.

"Toni said the doctor guy was supposedly set up by some guys from the 3-5. What if and it may be a BIG if, one of those guys was Cruz. Maybe he had some kind of hold on the doc..." muttered Danny.

"That's a hell of a big leap, Danny," exclaimed Linda.

"Yeah, but my gut is telling me these two are linked somehow. I just know it. First the doc tries to kill Jamie when we knew they had no beef with each other. I mean, they never even met before so why poison Jamie?" pondered Danny.

"The Doctor was working at the hospital within the 3-5 precinct at the same time Cruz was there. Then not long after the doc transfers here, Cruz joins the 12th!" confirmed Frank as he too could feel the gut churning.

"Jamie never took to Cruz straight away. Always said there was something that made him uncomfortable about the guy. If his gut is churning over something he's rarely wrong," said Danny, confidently.

"Just like the rest of you Reagans," agreed Linda.

"Danny, get down to Cruz' room and speak with him on his side of the story. Then i want you to double check his arrest reports, see if any include the good doctor. Find out where he was the day Jamie got stabbed..." ordered Frank as he took his cell from his pocket and called his assistant.

"Baker. I want to see the CO of the 3-5 precinct ASAP. No, he can come to the hospital. Also, i want a copy of Officer Cruz' service record and any IA files that may be floating around," barked the commissioner as he hung up. "Why are you still here, Danny?"

"Just going, sir." Smirked Danny as he kissed his wife and left the room. On his way down the corridor to Cruz' room he passed Renzulli and his daughter having a heart to heart.

"Why didn't you tell me about the two of you?" he asked her quietly.

"Technically we're not supposed to be dating. I was treating him when it happened. How many times have officers been told its wrong and unprofessional to get involved with any victim/individual connected to an on-going case that they may be working. Well, it's kinda the same thing with nurses and patients" explained Toni.

"But Harvard?" smiled Renzulli. Toni smiled too.

"Why not? You've said it yourself that you'd prefer i saw someone like Jamie rather than Cruz," she shrugged.

"Is this going to give you some heat?" asked Renzulli, concerned for his daughter.

"I don't know. Possibly," she shrugged, adding, "We didn't want to hide it from you guys, we just wanted to take it slow and make sure it was going to work before we told everyone,"

"I understand. It's just, how did the Reagans know before me?" he smiled.

"I have no idea. Honestly, Jamie and i haven't told a soul. So how did Vinnie know?" asked Toni confused.

Toni and her father sat quietly in the corridor for a few minutes before Linda approached them and informed them that Jamie was still sleeping that they should go for a coffee and come back once the doctor had done his rounds.

"Stay close to him for me. I don't want a repeat job!" teased Toni. Linda laughed and agreed to stay with Jamie until she returned.

As Toni and her father walked to the cafe, Danny was finishing up his interview with Vinnie. Not that he had much to say other than, "I've called my union rep and my lawyer. Jamie hit me first, i was just protecting myself!"

"By lawyering up i'd say you were covering your butt for another reason. You know a Dr Marshall?" asked Danny, slyly.

"Who's he?" quipped Vinnie.

"The Doctor responsible for trying to poison Officer Reagan. He was killed last month. Shot. Know anything about that?" asked Danny as he wandered closer to Cruz' bed. Cruz stayed calm showing no indication of acknowledgement to the crime or person. "Ok, well, i hope you're feeling better soon. Although, you'll be out tomorrow and Officer Reagan will be stuck in here another few days or so."

As Danny left Cruz he passed the union rep and a woman in a sharp business suit. She looked familiar. He was just by the elevator when it dawned on him who she was. He spun round and ran back to Vinnie's room.

"Mr Cruz, i am your lawyer in this matter so i need to have to details of the incident. If you leave anything out it could compromise your chances," spoke the lawyer as she gave him a knowing smile.

"Isn't it a conflict of interests for you to represent this man considering he attacked your former fiancé, Miss Davenport?" asked Danny, smugly.

Sydney spun around. "Detective Reagan? Are you sure it was Jamie?"

"Oh yeah. I guess he hasn't quite got round to telling you all the details yet. I'm surprised he didn't tell you when he called?" replied Danny.

"I guess you'll have to find another attorney? Miss Davenport, would you be able to find a replacement for Officer Cruz?" asked the union rep.

"Of course. I'll call one of my colleagues now," she said quickly. Too quickly. She spun round to face Cruz, exchanged unseen glances and picked up her briefcase. Turning back to Danny she asked, "Can i see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea just now" replied Danny as he walked her towards the elevator.

"Why not? I'd like to see that he's ok," she huffed.

"Well, he'll be fine. And you have some calls to make on behalf of Cruz. Shouldn't you be doing that?" smiled Danny, coldly. He hadn't liked her all that much but tolerated her for Jamie's sake.

Sydney made the calls as Danny watched her carefully. She paced the corridor as she spoke into her phone and when she was done, she turned to Danny and asked to see Jamie again. This time he led her to his brother's room. Frank and Linda were surprised to see Sydney but let her in for old times sake.

"I don't think we should be letting her stay alone with him," sighed Linda, uncomfortably.

"What's she going to do?" scoffed Danny. "Listen, i gotta go if i wanna get all that info on Cruz together. Watch him for me?" requested Danny as he nodded towards his brother's room. Linda and Frank agreed to do so and watched the detective leave.

"I'd better call Pop and let him know what's been going on. He'll be going mad if i leave it any later," sighed Frank, wearily.

"I'll check in with Dr Keller and then go back to Jamie. Toni will be back soon, i'll try and catch her t warn her about Sydney. Not sure how that will go down," groaned Linda as she tried not to picture that meeting in her head.

Unbeknown to them, whilst the others were outside the room, Sydney was silently approaching Jamie and observing him greedily. "You're going to be mine again," she whispered icily as she trailed her hand over his torso with a gentle touch. Jamie stirred slightly, he heard someone there, and he could feel someone there.

"Jamie? Can you hear me? It's Sydney. Tell me you're ok?" she spoke kindly, without a hint of threat.

"Sydney? Wha...What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I was called to represent the officer you fought with. Danny told me it was you and i couldn't do it. I'm so sorry for i did to you. I missed you," she sobbed as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

Jamie was surprised by this. He remembered how her kisses felt, how he had missed them. But something was different. She kissed him again and Jamie found himself responding to her.

"Forgive me?" she pleaded as she broke away and looked sincerely into his eyes. Jamie was in torment. "I know i didn't give it a chance. I want to show you i can do this. I can be a cop's wife"

"Syd. It's not as easy as that," he whispered, trying to pull away.

"I know. We have a lot to work on. But i want us to try, please?" she begged.

"I can't. I found someone," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh? I see. Is she beautiful?" smiled Sydney, trying to hide the jealousy.

"Yeah, she is. She's smart too." Blushed Jamie.

"But you miss us?" prompted Sydney. Jamie looked at her, she was still beautiful. She was as she had always been, petite, brunette, smart and beautiful but Toni had something else. Not that seeing Sydney didn't bring back any feelings once lost.

Sydney continued to gaze into Jamie's eyes and into his soul. He was weak. She'd get him back. A bit more persuasion and she'd have him eating out of her hands. Leaning in, Sydney kissed him once more, this time with more desire and need. Jamie found his hands moving up to hold her face then back down to her waist to pull her inwards.

"Time for your..." announced Linda as she re-entered the room, stopping abruptly at the scene in front of her. Close behind Linda was Toni, who saw the whole show.


	7. Chapter 7

not too sure how well this gelled but i'm sure you'll let me know! Enjoy!

"Toni! Toni!" called Linda as she went after her. "Wait!"

"What's happening?" asked Frank as he jumped out of Toni's way and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Frank. I want out of here!" demanded Toni as she fought back tears. Frank let go of her arm and watched her go before turning to Linda.

"Sydney. She was... Jamie and Sydney were...Kissing," shrugged Linda as she tried to explain.

"Ah!" exclaimed Frank as he took Linda by the shoulders and walked back to Jamie's room.

"Dad!" started Jamie. Frank held up his hand to silence him. "Please, i wanna explain..." he tried to speak.

"I'm not the one who needs to hear the explanation," sighed Frank, and then turned to Sydney, "I think you should leave now, Miss Davenport." Sydney wanted to scream back at him but she fixed her _understanding_ look onto her face, gathered her things and looked to Jamie.

"Can i call you?" she asked coyly.

"No, i don't think that would be a good idea right now," suggested Frank as he held the door for Sydney to leave. She looked from Jamie to Frank and then to Linda, who was ready to hit out.

"What were you thinking, Jamie?" hissed Linda as she went to check his vitals.

"Don't, Lin. Just don't!" groaned Jamie as he tried to turn away from his sister-in-law but was met by his father's glare. "I don't need a lecture from you either!"

Frank and Linda exchanged resigned looks; they both knew Jamie was already suffering for his actions.

Toni was outside the hospital by the main entrance trying to gather herself together to face Jamie again when she saw Sydney exiting the building on her phone. Sydney hadn't seen her so she made her way towards the woman as stealthily as she could. Soon she was close enough to speak to Sydney and made to put her hand out to turn the woman to face her when she heard her talking.

"Listen, i'm going to need a distraction. I'm not going to get back in easily. Not with his father on watch. Listen, Cruz! You're job was to get him fired up not hospitalized again. She's your problem. You want the nurse, i want Jamie. The doctor was collateral damage..."

Toni couldn't believe what she was hearing but knew she had to act fast and get away sharp and without being noticed. She stepped away as quietly as she approached Sydney and took out her phone and dialled. Before the call was connected she heard her name being called.

"Toni! I'm sorry...I had no idea..." smiled Sydney, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"For what? It's not as though we're engaged or anything. I guess i misunderstood my position..." trailed Toni, trying to avoid Sydney's stare.

"I made a mistake leaving like i did. I still love him..." shrugged Sydney, as she tried to convince Toni she was in the wrong. Toni knew that this woman was dangerous and she had to play along if only to save Jamie.

"Why now? What changed?" asked Toni, as she fought back her tears of hurt and anger. Sydney smiled to herself. "Why bring up the past? He was moving on..." added Toni as she watched this evil bitch carefully.

"Listen, this is the real world. Jamie still loves me and i love him. You cannot walk in and expect him to fall at your feet. You don't know him like i do?" she sneered back.

"I think i know him better than you think i do. I grew up with him. I knew him before you did. I know how he thinks and how he responds to being lied to and manipulated," said Toni, trying not to scream at her. Sydney was enjoying herself. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"I think the hospital administrator would be interested in hearing about how one of their nurses took advantage of a patient in his weakened state and manipulated her way into his affections. Preying on his vulnerabilities," mocked Sydney as she started to aim for Toni's weak point. Sydney was hoping that Toni would want to save her career rather than fight her for Jamie.

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" gasped Toni as she took a step back in shock. This woman claimed to still love Jamie but was willing to pull any stunt to get her own way.

"So what's it to be? Your career or nothing at all?" whispered Sydney. Toni turned away and began to leave. "I trust you'll stay clear of Jamie but to make sure, i'll send you a court order!"

Toni kept walking and pulled her phone once more and dialled. "I need to talk to you. I can't go back to the hospital right now. Can i see you at your office? Erin's office then? Ok, I'll be there shortly." Toni stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before looking around and heading off once more.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" asked Erin as she gave Toni a cup of coffee and went back to her desk.

"You definitely heard her talking to Cruz?" muttered Frank as he sat beside her.

"Yes. Sir, she is threatening me with my job and a court order. She doesn't love him, she wants to control him. I can't have that happen. He's going to be hurt more if she wins. If Cruz thinks i'm going to fall into his arms because Jamie fell for her..." sobbed Toni. "She hurt him and so did Cruz. I want to know why!"

"So do we, Toni." Reassured Erin, as she looked to her father for guidance. Frank was about to speak when his cell vibrated in his breast pocket.

"Dad? Listen, Linda just called me. What was Jamie thinking?" asked Danny, angrily.

"Right now, that's not what i want to discuss. Any luck on finding a link between the doctor and Cruz?" sighed Frank, as he became commissioner.

"Cruz was the reporting officer in a couple of incidents with the good doctor. I checked with the medical board, the doc was under investigation for the misappropriation of hospital drugs. Seems he was known to have a morphine habit. Cruz was part of a check point team when they stopped Marshall and found a large haul of morphine in his sports bag," explained Danny.

"Is there anything to link Cruz to Sydney?" asked Frank, completely throwing Danny off balance. "Seems she's been in contact with this officer and Toni overheard a one-sided conversation between Sydney and Cruz. I need to have her checked out. Erin's going to get a subpoena for Sydney's office and phone records," added frank as he gave his daughter a look.

"Dad. I can't get a warrant just on the basis of an overheard telephone conversation" exclaimed Erin.

"Erin, we need to make sure she's not hiding anything. If she's innocent then we won't find anything..." shrugged Frank.

"She's a lawyer. She's smarter than we've given her credit for" groaned Erin.

"But she doesn't know that i heard the conversation. She doesn't know that i'm here with you. Doesn't that give you the home advantage?" asked Toni.

"She's right. What would give us cause to question Sydney? If however, Erin can get that subpoena for me, i'll get Jackie onto the search," said Danny as he listened on the other end of the line. Erin picked up her office phone and began to pull in her favours.

"Toni, i want you to go to the house and stay there until i call you. It's the best place to be. I don't think your place will be safe. Cruz is supposed to be getting out later today and he may want to try to make a move on you. To be safe, i want you at the house with Pops. Understand?" stated Frank as he looked in Toni's eyes. She nodded in understanding before standing to take her leave. "I'll have my detail take you there."

"He'll be okay, won't he?" pleaded Toni as she took her leave. Frank took her in him arms and embraced the young woman whose heart was breaking into many pieces.

"He'll be fine and so will you. Just be gentle with him when this is over," smiled Frank as she pulled away and went with Detective Baker.

"You think they'll be ok?" sighed Erin as she waited on the line.

"Think they'll be more than ok," smiled Frank as he sat back down and waited for Erin to finish her calls.

Toni did has she was told and went back to the Reagan house and sat with Henry to wait for the outcome. She explained the situation and listened to the elder once he had digested the information.

"He's always been a romantic but i can't quite get my head around Sydney. Here is where you belong; you had Jamie up and about a lot quicker than if he'd stayed in the hospital. You didn't hide or run from Sydney's threats. You took her on board and faced your fears. You've put your own career in the line for Jamie. You're taking a bullet for Jamie, for that he'll always be grateful," stated Henry as he gave her a glass of malt scotch.

"Goes with the job, i guess" grinned Toni as she raised her glass to the older man. As they sat and relaxed a little, someone was already moving close to the house preparing to make a claim.

"Who's that?" asked Henry as he stood to answer the door. Before he could fully open the door, it burst open and Cruz rushed inside. Henry was thrown against the wall and hit the back of his head before sliding down the wall unconsious.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Toni as she came to see what was going on. Vinnie turned to her and moved forward quickly. Toni became afraid and moved to make her escape but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back.

Toni fell to her knees with a thud due to the force of Vinnie's aggression. "Why are you doing this?" she cried as she looked over to Henry, his head wound bleeding badly.

"Because i don't want to wait anymore and Officer Perfect is just too much for me to bare!" he hissed in her ear as he dragged her to her feet once more. Toni struggled against the man's grip and tried to wriggle free and pull herself to the front room where there was a silent alarm switch just inside the door frame. If she could just reach it in time, the house would be surrounded by the NYPD in seconds. All she had to do was fight Vinnie off for a little bit longer.

Toni tried to gather her strength and with one hard shove and a heel to the groin, Vinnie lost hold momentarily on his victim. Toni ran to the hidden panel and hit the switch before Vinnie started to get back up again.

"You Bitch!" he spat as he ran after her through the kitchen and out the back door. Toni was halfway down the yard when Vinnie launched himself from the small wall surrounding the patio area. He caught Toni as he landed, pulling her back to the ground and straddling her tightly, "Now you're going to pay! Officer Perfect won't want you after i'm finished and he'll go running after his favourite lawyer girl. Even if she did knife him!" he leered as he started to pull at Toni's blouse.

"She did that to him?" exclaimed Toni as she battled to protect herself from the animal on top of her. Where the hell was the support? They were taking forever to get there. She needed to stall for time but knew it was limited before Vinnie did anything else to her.

"So, you gonna play ball or d'ya want it rough?" he sneered as her blouse was ripped off. "I think you like it rough!"

"No! Get off me!" she screamed as she tried in vain to throw Vinnie off her body.

"We're just getting warmed up huney! Relax! You're gonna enjoy this!" grinned Vinnie as he pulled her skirt up to her waist and started to rip her underwear.

"No!" she screamed just as a shot rang out and filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Nearly there!

By the time Frank and Danny reached the house it was absolute chaos. The scene was madness and they had to fight their way in. The first thing they saw was the blood on the wall from Henry's head wound but no Henry.

"Pop! Pop!" yelled Frank as he tried to find his father.

"In here, Francis!" called Henry as he waved a shaky hand from the couch.

"What happened? Where's Toni?" rushed Frank as he moved to the front room. He was shocked to see his father's head bandaged but still bleeding. The paramedic as trying to get his blood pressure reading but the older man refused to sit still when his son arrived. "Please, let them check you out," pleaded Frank as he guided his father back to his seat.

"I'm fine, Francis. I've had worse!" he scoffed as he sat back down. "It's Toni you should be checking on," he said, indicating to the garden.

"What happened?" asked Danny as calmly as he could while taking in the mayhem.

"Cruz! He somehow got to the house and made a grab for Toni. He pushed me up against the wall, that's where i got this beauty," laughed Henry as he pointed to the head bandage. "He chased her out to the garden...He tried to rape her! In my house!" yelled Henry as he fought his temper.

"Is she ok?" asked Danny, worriedly.

"He almost did the deed. She's badly shaken; he got a few hits in on her. I think the paramedics are still with her," he pointed again to the garden.

"I'll go check on her. You sure you're ok, gramps?" asked Danny. Henry indicted that he was fine and that Danny should go to Toni.

"Pops? Who hit the alarm?" asked Frank as he sat beside his father.

"Toni. She did her best to fight him off by what i can tell of the debris in this place. She told me what happened with Jamie and Sydney. I can't believe she could sink so low. He was lucky he got out of it when he did," sighed Henry as he looked at his son.

"He's not out of it yet. We put a guard on his room and more throughout the floor and department to ensure she doesn't get back there. Erin came through on the warrant and Jackie's on her way over to Syd's office while Gormley takes her apartment" said Frank, tiredly.

"Toni said that Vinnie bragged it was Sydney who stabbed Jamie in Times Square," admitted Henry, quietly. Frank's eyes opened wide, he never thought Sydney would've been one to carry out such a crime but with recent events, nothing would surprise him about the woman now.

"So what happened?" asked Frank.

"Henry shot him," whispered Toni as she was lifted onto the ambulance trolley.

"Gramps shot him?" exclaimed Danny as he looked at the dead body of Officer Vinnie Cruz. Toni nodded her head quietly not looking at the body.

While Vinnie was busy chasing Toni through the house and out into the garden, Henry had come too and could hear dull screams through the throbbing of a headache. He had realised that Toni was missing from the hallway. Cruz.

Henry had somehow found the strength to pull himself up off the floor and get to the dresser in the dining room to get his gun. He checked it, pulled himself together and followed the screams. He could hear the sirens of the radio cars as they rushed to the house. He couldn't wait for the backup, Toni was screaming in fear.

He got to the back door and looked around; all his years on the force were never forgotten. He could see Toni pinned to the ground with Vinnie on top of her. He could see what was happening before it happened. Vinnie was pulling at her skirt and her underwear, he was so distracted by his own actions that he didn't see or hear Henry approach or order him to stop. Henry knew he had no choice and he fired his weapon.

One, two, three shots rang out.

Vinnie was dead. Toni pushed his dead body off and tried to cover herself as Henry came to her aid. Just as Henry got to her side, backup arrived and the ensuing chaos started.

"What happens now?" she cried softly as Danny took her hand.

"You're going to the hospital. I'll make sure Linda's there for you. I'll call your dad and explain." He smiled kindly.

"Danny. Vinnie said that it was Sydney who stabbed Jamie. Why would she do that if she wanted to steal him back?" questioned Toni, sleepily as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"We gotta get her to the hospital now. She took a blow to the head at some point and realised it," announced the paramedic as he pushed Danny out of the way. Danny followed to the ambulance and watched them pull away before he took out his phone and called Sergeant Renzulli.

"You're going to the hospital for stitches to the cut on your head. You can keep Jamie company until we get back there!" snapped Frank as his father started to protest against the trip to the hospital.

"Dad! It was ..." Danny started to tell his father about Jamie's attacker.

"Sydney. Find her!" ordered Frank as he looked to his son and his security detail.

"Yes Sir!" responded Detective Baker as she followed her Commissioner out to the waiting car to head back to 1PP.

As he promised, Jackie and Gormley were executing their search warrants with the highest efficiency and in great detail. No book was left on the shelf or unopened. Whilst ransacking through Sydney's office, Jackie stumbled upon the safe that hid the two items that would seal Sydney's fate, the gun and the knife.

"What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Sydney as she walked in to find her office upside down. Her colleagues had avoided eye contact with her once she re-entered the practice. She knew that the police would be there to question her about Cruz and what he may have said to her before she handed off his assault case to another attorney but she wasn't expecting to be caught out for the attack on Jamie. She thought she was too smart for that.

"What has that lying toad said?" she demanded as Jackie slapped on the cuffs as she read the Miranda. "He's making this all up. Just because he's jealous. He didn't get Miss Renzulli so he tried it on with me," she was almost screaming now.

"Are you saying he was the mastermind?" asked Jackie, scathingly.

"Yes! He's obsessed with women. He's a sexual predator.." yelled Sydney. "He's..."

"Dead!" announced Jackie as she watched the crazy woman try to fight her way out of this argument. "And you got no-one to blame but yourself!"

Sydney went insane, screaming and thrashing about as officers escorted her from the building. Jackie pulled her cell phone and called Danny.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll be at the squad shortly, i just gotta go see Jamie first" sighed Danny as he pulled into the car park of St Victor's hospital.

"Hey! Reagan!" shouted Renzulli as he spotted the Detective coming into the ER.

"Sarge! How's Toni doing?" Asked Danny as he joined Renzulli.

"She's been sedated to help her get through the night. Luckily that animal didn't get to actually, you know... er..." stammered the shocked father.

"I know. Gramps took the bastard out before he had a chance," said Danny as he slapped the Sergeant on the shoulder.

"How can i thank your grandfather? He's gone up to see Jamie. They're moving Toni shortly," babbled Renzulli as he tried to control his emotions.

"Hey, Tony! Go be with your daughter. I'll pass on your thanks when i see the old man and when your girl wakes up, tell her we got Sydney." Smiled Danny.

"Sydney? You mean it was Jamie's ex that was behind this?" stammered Renzulli.

Danny shrugged and replied, "Think it was a joint venture but she's going to carry the responsibility all the way to jail!" Tony Renzulli nodded in approval, shook Danny's hand once more and went to his daughter's side.

It had been several hours since the attack at the Reagan home and Sydney's arrest before Jamie was fully informed of the incident. He was feeling even guiltier for his actions than he was before it all kicked off.

"Jamie, Toni is going to be ok and Syd's getting a psych evaluation as we speak," assured Erin as she tried to keep him in his bed.

"I have to go see Toni. This is all my stupid fault!" he groaned as the chest drain pulled as he tried to get out the opposite side of the bed.

"Jamie, she's sedated and sleeping. I think you need to give her a little time and space before you go running in her room," suggested Linda as she adjusted Jamie's drain.

"If i hadn't let Sydney get too close..." his words trailed off as he fought back his tears.

"You were at a disadvantage, kid," sighed Danny as he entered the room. "Give it time. She's a smart girl. And she's crazy for you!" smirked Danny.

"Don't bust my chops, Danny!" groaned Jamie as he glared at his brother. "What must the Sarge think of me now?" Everyone in the room knew that Jamie wasn't in the mood for listening to good reason at this point. Recovery was going to take longer for the young couple, emotionally more so than physically.


	9. Chapter 9

Final chapter...Its a bit mushy but who doesn't like a bit of mush on a sunday evening!?

It had been two weeks since the incident at the Reagan house and Jamie and Toni's hospital admissions. Neither one had been able to visit the other until the investigation had been finalised and completed. Once that was done, both were unsure of where they other stood in terms of their relationship as it had barely gotten off the ground when the rug was swept from underneath them.

Toni had received a professional slap on the wrists but given her family history with the Reagans it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Both were on leave from work in order to recuperate from their respective injuries but each was too afraid to make the first move.

"Jamie, you should call her first. After all you were the one kissing the ex!" offered Danny as he handed his brother a cold beer from his fridge. They were sitting in Jamie's apartment a few days after his hospital discharge; Jamie had decided to stay at his own place rather than with his dad and grandfather.

"I know i should. I'm afraid to call her in case she doesn't want to talk to me. Not that i can blame her. Damn it Danny! I had everything i ever wanted and she's been right there in front of me all along! I've really screwed this up, haven't i?" sighed Jamie as he slumped back on the sofa.

"Not yet you haven't. Though the longer you take to call her or go and see her, then the chances of you getting her back are going to be slim!" replied Danny as he watched his younger brother. "Listen, Kid. D'you remember when Linda and i broke up? It was only for a month but it was hell!"

"Yeah! You kept throwing things at me while i was studying for my SATS!" smirked Jamie.

"I did not!" exclaimed Danny. Jamie just looked at his brother. "Ok, but they weren't hard objects!" he grinned.

"Biology textbooks weren't hard objects? What did you study with?" exclaimed Jamie, incredulously. Danny stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Oh very mature, bro!"

"Look! What i'm saying is, don't leave it as long as i did or you'll start throwing things at people too!" sighed Danny.

"When have i ever thrown anything at anyone?" asked Jamie, in confusion.

"You really expect me to answer that? If you weren't swallowing coins from my collection you would throw your food across the dinner table!" smiled Danny as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Get off!" groaned Jamie as he dodged his brother's hand.

"Call her. Ask her out. Properly. I mean, did you even have a first date?" as Danny.

"Actually, no, we didn't. I guess it was a bit difficult at the time," he shrugged.

"So what did you do? Sneak around Dad's place?" asked Danny, curiously. Jamie blushed. "You didn't? You did, didn't you? Jamieson Henry Reagan!" laughed Danny as he watched his brother squirm.

"Like you never did?" blushed Jamie.

"Actually, that was one thing i never had the guts to pull off. Saying that, it was nigh on impossible with Mom, dad and three younger siblings crawling about the place all the time!" replied Danny. "But good on you for pulling it off!"

Jamie sat back on the sofa with his head back, contemplating his next move. "Sarge says she's just sitting at home..."

"Then call the girl!" insisted Danny as he took a swig of his beer.

"I will...once you've gone home!" sighed Jamie as he drank some beer too.

"No way! Go to your room and call her, i'm waiting on the pizza! Told ya, if you ain't staying with dad then i'm staying the night here. I'm here for you! Now go call her!" insisted Danny as he pulled out his phone and ordered in the pizza.

Jamie got up reluctantly and headed to his room, pulling his cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialled Toni's number. Danny watched his brother walk away with a look of impending doom on his face, Jamie had to make the first move in order to make things right, if for nothing else for their friendship to survive.

"Toni? It's Jamie. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but i want to say i'm sorry. I have no excuses and when it happened i knew i made a mistake. Let me make it up to you. Please?" he sighed as he finished leaving a message on her voicemail. He took a deep breath, looked around his room and slumped back on his bed where he stayed until Danny knocked on his door 30 minutes later.

"Hey kid, pizza's here!" he called through the door. Jamie slowly stood up, looked at his phone once more before heading back to the kitchen.

While he had been lying on his bed, Toni had been standing outside his apartment with her phone in her hand. She had listened to the message that Jamie had left with tears in her eyes. She knew that he was sorry and that it was now her turn to make a move. As she stood contemplating her response, Danny's pizza order arrived. She paid the delivery guy and took the pizza before knocking on the door.

"Here you go..." Danny stopped mid-sentence when he saw Toni standing with the freshly baked pizza. "Toni. Come on in, he's in his room"

"Don't tell him i'm here just yet," she asked quietly. "I want to ask you something,"

"Sure, anything." Answered Danny as he took the pizza from her and let her close the door behind her. "But let me tell you, he's a mess. I've never seen him like this over a break-up before,"

"I know. I've seen him through a few of them myself!" she smiled weakly.

"Jamie really cares about you, and he knows what he did was wrong. It's eating him up. He was supposed to have called you..." explained Danny, as he nodded towards Jamie's bedroom.

"He did. I heard his message. I've been standing outside for the last two hours trying to pluck up the courage to knock. He means the word to me but i need to know if you guys are ok with us getting together. I mean, i know you all liked Sydney and i'm not up to her.." she stopped, nervously playing with her hands.

"You are nothing like Sydney. You're nothing like the other girls Jamie's ever dated. That's what makes you right for him. As for the family, we're surprised it's taken the pair of you this long to actually get together. What you've been through can only make you stronger but only if you talk to each other" sighed Danny, as he gave her one of his bear hug specials.

"Can you get him out of his room for me?" she whispered with a quiet sob.

"I'll get him out and then leave you to talk. I'll head over to the old man's place," he smiled as he reassured Toni. He went to Jamie's bedroom door and called, "Hey, kid! Pizza's here!" Danny walked over to the sofa, collected his jacket before giving Toni one more hug and took his leave.

Toni stayed in the kitchen and busied herself with setting the table while she waited for Jamie to come out of his room. It was a few minutes after Danny had taken his leave when she heard the door open and she saw Jamie walking through.

"I had to leave..." he stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.

"A message? I know i heard it." Replied Toni, nervously.

Jamie walked towards her and put his cell phone on the table. "Where's Danny?" he asked.

"He's gone to your dad's for the evening," she replied as she also moved forwards.

"We need to.." he started.

"To talk, yeah, i know" she finished for him.

Soon they were standing in front of each other just inches apart. Jamie took her hand in his and stepped up to take the rest of her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as his lips hovered over hers.

"Kiss me already! I love you, you crazy man!" she smiled with tears in her eyes. Jamie needed no further encouragement and kissed her like time had stood still. Dinner would be forgotten, phone calls unanswered. Life around them went on but for that moment in time, nothing would separate them.


End file.
